Drip Drip Drop
by Sabastu
Summary: La cálida primavera siempre llega, sin importar cuanto frío se acumuló en el invierno... AU. [Gruvia y leve Jerza] ONE SHOT. Regalo por los 150 Reviews en "Mi Maid" ¡Que lo disfruten!


**¡Hola!** Lo prometido es deuda y por los más de **150 reviews** en **"Mi Maid"** Les traigo un **nuevo One Shot de** agradecimiento. **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!** ¡Sin sus reviews no tendría las ganas para seguir escribiendo! **QoQ7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Fairy Tail y a su creador Hiro Mashima. Yo me limito a escribir historias llenas de feelings con ellos. xD

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **―Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

 **~Drip Drip Drop~**

* * *

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas cálidas de lluvia caen en un congelado corazón"**_

Una hermosa mujer peliceleste sostenía su rosada sombrilla por encima de su cabeza. El invierno se terminaba y caía una de esas típicas lluvias que indicaban que ya casi llegaba la primavera. La mujer suspiró con nerviosismo pensando en sí el chico no se enfadaría más con ella al estarlo esperando en la parada del autobús.

 **―Pero Juvia no puede dejar que Gray Sama se vuelva a enfermar…** ―Se daba valor a sí misma la mujer de ojos azules y abrigo oscuro.

Y es que esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, el chico llamado Gray, había estado enfermo hacía unos días y la mujer llamada Juvia sabía muy bien que el hombre antes mencionado no había llevado paraguas ese día y ella no iba permitir que ese chico al que tanto amaba caminara bajo la lluvia por las cinco cuadras que separaban la parada de autobuses de su apartamento.

Eso, a pesar de que el chico estaba molesto con ella por la sorpresa que intentó darle el día anterior.

 **―A Juvia le sale todo mal…** ―Suspiró derrotada recordando lo que había pasado por seguir mal varios consejos de amor…

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas de lluvia que han llenado de recuerdos un corazón"**_

La peliceleste en cuestión la noche anterior entró al apartamento del azabache de sus amores del cual poseía la llave al ser vecinos y amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se había colocado una delicada y corta bata de seda celeste cielo y un liguero a juego, se había metido debajo de la cama del chico y cuando él llegó y se acercó al escondite de ella, lo sujetó del dobladillo del pantalón…

 _Un gran sorpresa…_

Por supuesto que su Gray Sama no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar por la protección de su mamá de manera poco masculina al sentirse sujetado por la pierna y ver salir de debajo de la cama una forma oscura.

 _Era obvio que se enojaría_ …

Y se había molestado tanto al ver que esa figura tétrica que le pareció ver salir de debajo de la cama no era otra más que su peliceleste vecina, que terminó totalmente rojo por la ira ―eso según la peliceleste― ya que en realidad era por la vergüenza de haber gritado como niña en apuros.

Entonces, cuando la chica mencionó el nombre del susodicho, éste se levantó del rincón en el que se había atrincherado por el miedo― donde se había abrazado a sus rodillas para no ver el ente que pensó iba a atacarlo―, al escuchar la voz de la chica de nuevo y darse cuenta; en parte, de lo sucedido, el azabache con la voz contenida le pidió las llaves de su apartamento y le exigió que se fuera **― ¡No te quiero ver más, Juvia!** ―Fueron las palabras con las que le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Juvia al salir del shock fue correr a su apartamento, llorar por unas horas y llamar a su amiga Erza, la que justamente vivía frente a la parada de autobuses en la que ella se encontraba ahora.

 _La peliceleste no entendía que había hecho mal._

Al recibir la llamada esa noche la pelirroja la oía por el teléfono y trataba de entender ―con bastante dificultad― a causa del llanto contenido y los hipidos, lo que decía la peliceleste. Al lograr entender lo que pasó no pudo evitar reírse, disculpándose inmediatamente y tratando de explicar a la chica de las lágrimas lo que había hecho mal

 **―Juvia… Juvia… ¡Escúchame!** ―Utilizó su tono autoritario para que la otra mujer dejara de gimotear palabras inentendibles, cosa que logró y le permitió seguir explicándole― **Lo de la ropa lo hiciste bien, pero debías de esperarlo debajo de las sabanas de la cama, no debajo de la cama…** ―La mujer de cabello escarlata colocaba su mano en su frente preguntándose en que mente cabía el haber entendido eso mal―. **Y la idea era que cuando el dijera tu nombre salieras de esas sabanas y lo sostuvieras inocentemente del dobladillo de la camisa, no del pantalón…** ―tuvo que tirarle la revista Freundin que tenía junto al teléfono a su esposo peliazul para que no se riera tanto al escuchar las desventuras de su amiga peliceleste― **Por supuesto que el pobre hielito desnudista se iba a asustar si apareces en la oscuridad de esa manera…**

Dos horas después y con una Juvia un poco más calmada la pelirroja terminaba de consolarla asegurándole que el pelinegro no le guardaría rencor, colgó el auricular y se sentó en el regazo que le ofreció su esposo.

 **― ¿De nuevo haciendo de cupido, Scarlet?** ―Le preguntó juguetón un joven de cabello azul.

 **―Eso ni se pregunta, Fernandes. Aunque cupido ya hizo lo suyo, solo trato de que Gray se déje de tonterías, y se decida a actuar según lo que siente…** ―contestó la pelirroja con un mohín molesto.

 **―Ya lo entenderá…** ―le dijo el peliazul dándole un golpecito en la nariz a su esposa―. **Yo tardé en decidirme, pero aquí me tienes…**

 **―Sí, un viaje a Alemania fue necesario, pero aquí te tengo…** ―Con una sonrisa de amor infinito en su rostro la pelirroja llevó sus manos al cabello del peliazul y lo acercó para fundirse en un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos.

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas cálidas de lluvia que caen y diluyen el dolor"**_

Observó que un autobús se acercaba y sujetó el paraguas extra que llevaba en su otra mano con nerviosismo, los pasajeros se bajaron pero ninguno era su azabache. Suspiró de nuevo… **―Gray Sama está tardando…**

En ese momento le dio miedo que él hubiese decidido quedarse en la casa de alguien más para estar lejos de ella, pero no podía culparlo, éste último mes ella había fastidiado sus intentos de acercarse a él _… «¡Y justo cuando Gray Sama había sido quien se había acercado a Juvia!»_ Se reclamó mentalmente la mujer de la sombrilla rosa al recordar como la noche de navidad el chico pelinegro; total y adorablemente sonrojado, la había tomado de la mano fuertemente para jalarla y colocarla debajo de un muérdago y besarla hasta quedarse sin respiración…

 _Pero en los siguientes días él la había evitado y parecía más frío que antes…_

Juvia ―y prácticamente toda Fiore― estaba segura que el chico pelinegro estaba enamorado de ella, pero Juvia ―ni toda Fiore― entendía por qué él no se permitía avanzar en su relación.

Debido a ésta razón fue que mientras celebraban todos juntos el Año Nuevo le había pedido un consejo a Cana, una de sus amigas desde la infancia, y ésta le dijo que lo mejor para crear y mantener una buena relación era que se mantuviese bien caliente.

 _Y eso llevó a la chica peliceleste a pedir consejos…_

Primeramente había sido a la misma Cana, quien le dijo que a ella y a Bacchus el alcohol los mantenía juntos y ardientes, cosa que el beso francés que llegó a darle Bacchus al sonar las doce campanadas lo dejó muy claro. Luego de eso, Cana, unos días después le había enviado una botella con una nota que decía:

 _¨Para calentar un poco al hielito se ocupa un alcohol especial ya que ese exhibicionista nunca toma mucho._

 _Con amor apasionado y besos ardientes, Cana¨_

La chica de ojos azules esperó al sábado de esa semana para que, con la excusa de la final del campeonato de baseball, darle esa bebida alcohólica al azabache. Al llegar el sábado y beberla el pelinegro se empezó a sentir tan caliente que se desnudó ―no que eso fuese extraño― pero sí que lo fue el baile al estilo stripper que hizo en la sala y luego el escape y maratón que dio por toda la calle para terminar acostado y desnudo sobre lo que quedaba de las últimas nevadas ya casi totalmente derretidas e intentando hacer ángeles de nieve.

Fue una suerte para la peliceleste el que él no recordase casi nada de eso y que la mayoría de los vecinos estaban pendientes del juego y ni cuenta se dieron. De hecho la única que lo vio desnudo fue la vecina a la que todos llamaban Obaba Sama, pero ella dijo que fue como una bendición para sus ojos y prometió no decirle nada al pelinegro.

 _La única consecuencia que tuvo el pelinegro fue la terrible gripe con la que pasó una semana entera._

El segundo consejo lo recibió de Mirajane, la chica le dijo que con Laxus no era necesario hacer algo especial, pero de vez en cuando ella preparaba una _¨Comida Ardiente¨_ para calentar el ambiente.

Y fue así como decidió cocinar el estofado favorito de su Gray Sama, no sin antes pedirle al mejor amigo de su amado, un chico hiperactivo llamado Natsu, que le regalase de sus chiles especiales súper picantes; apodados fuego de dragón, de los cuales el pelirosa era adicto por que según él, lo encendían por dentro.

 _Gray llegó, comió… y se desmayó…_

Cuando despertó ni siquiera podía hablar; estaba literal y figurativamente, quemado por dentro.

 _Otro plan fallido…_

Cuando le contó a su amiga peliblanco, ella la miró compungida y la abrazó, explicándole que por comida ardiente se refería, obviamente, a _¨Comida Afrodisiaca¨_

Como era obvio, no le iba a pedir ayuda a su rival de amor, Lucy Heartfilia. Y su otra amiga, Levy Mc Garden era como una hermana menor y salía con su hermano del alma, Gajeel Redfox, por lo que se sentiría muy incómoda al preguntarle algo así.

Finalmente, pidió consejo a su respetada amiga y modelo a seguir Erza Scarlet, quien le dio el consejo del camisón sexy que terminó malinterpretando y desatando la crisis actual.

 **― ¡Juvia es una tonta!** ―Se recriminó así misma mientras veía avanzar hacia ella otro autobús, pero de nuevo su pelinegro del corazón no venía entre los pasajeros, miró los gotas caer del cielo y sintió que llovía a causa de ella y su estado emocional.

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas cálidas de lluvia que nutren los lazos del amor"**_

Gray Fullbuster había decidido no ir a su casa ese día y por eso se encontraba en esa cafetería viendo las gotas de lluvia caer a través del gran ventanal a su derecha, además no llevaba paraguas por lo que debía esperar a que escampase para tomar un autobús e ir a la casa de sus padres.

 _Gray estaba molesto y no quería ver a Juvia._

Sin embargo, realmente no estaba molesto con ella sino consigo mismo. Sabía que ella actuaba así por culpa del beso que él no se aguantó a darle el día de navidad.

 _No pudo evitarlo, él deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo._

¡La quería! ¡Por un demonio que quería a esa mujer alocada llamada Juvia! Mas se sentía incapaz de darle todo el amor que ella buscaba, no entendía que veía ella en él.

 _Él, quien solía ser distante pero sobre todo frío e incompleto._

No por nada sus amigos le decían _Hielito_ o _Ice Boy…_ Incluso Erza, quien lo conocía desde antes que él a ella, ya que la pelirroja era mayor y la cuidaban en su casa aún antes de que el naciese, le decía que a veces era difícil saber lo que él de verdad sentía.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y lo sacó, un mensaje de texto de su amiga, prácticamente hermana pelirroja apareció en la pantalla:

 _¨Fue un consejo mío, no te enojes con Juvia. Solo malentendió lo que le dije, se supone que debía esperarte en la cama y eso te haría entrar en calor y devorarla apasionadamente, no gritar de pánico como una niña¨_

Terminó de leer y se puso rojo, no solo porque su casi hermana se estuviese preocupando por que el tuviese una vida sexual con Juvia, sino porque recordó la manera tan poco masculina en la que actuó la noche anterior. Con la molestia en aumento tecleó una malsonante y agresiva respuesta que incluyó palabras que en cualquier medio decente aparecerían censuradas.

En cuestión de segundos recibió un mensaje de vuelta con una amenaza seria de la chica.

 _Sin duda Erza lo golpearía sin misericordia._

Estaba por escribirle una disculpa para evitar al menos la muerte, cuando otro texto de la pelirroja apareció, el pelinegro pensó que era otra amenaza explicando su futura muerte dolorosa pero aún así decidió leerlo:

¨ _Te perdonaré la vida si vuelves ya. Juvia lleva esperándote dos horas en la parada de autobús frente a mi casa, no seas un idiota Gray, no pienses que ella te esperará por siempre_ ¨

El chico pelinegro quedó helado al leer el mensaje. Se habría quedado así por quien sabe cuánto más tiempo si su celular no se hubiese caído de su mano a la mesa al recibir otro mensaje.

Saliendo de ese estupor helado, tomó el móvil de la mesa y abrió el mensaje, de nuevo era la pelirroja, pero estaba vez había una fotografía y un pequeño texto; la foto era de Juvia, de pie en la parada de autobús donde él siempre se bajaba cuando venía de trabajar o estudiar, leyó el texto y sintió un golpe en su pecho

 _¨Ella te ha esperado a ti a pesar del frío ¿Cuánto más crees que ella vaya a esperarte?¨_

El pelinegro se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y corrió a la estación de autobús, tardaría una media hora en llegar. Pensó en un taxi pero a esa hora y con las presas tardaría más que en el transporte público.

 _Rogó por llegar a tiempo…_

Las gotas de lluvia caían contra la ventana del autobús y él no podía evitar pensar en todo eso que sentía desde que la besó, incluso desde antes, la deseaba, la quería, tal vez más que eso y no le importaba que ella lo emborrachará hasta que enfermara, le cocinara hasta quemarlo por dentro o lo asustará hasta hacerlo chillar como niña sin Barbie en navidad…

Esas locuras de Juvia hacían de su vida algo cálido, algo divertido y radiante, nunca había pasado un día aburrido junto a ella.

Rió como un loco al darse cuenta de que muy por dentro debía de ser un tremendo masoquista para quererla a pesar de todas esas ocurrencias extrañas de la ojiazul.

 _No le importó que los otros pasajeros se alejaran lentamente de él._

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Cálidas gotas de lluvia que alegran como el salir del sol"**_

Juvia decidió esperar dos autobuses más, tal vez era hora de dejar esa ilusión que tenía por el pelinegro. Después de todo fue ella quien se enamoró de él desde niña.

 _Él la había protegido tantas veces…_

Ella solía ser una niña oscura, sombría y un tanto depresiva, que apenas y conocía el idioma ya que provenía de la fría Rusia, ya hora estaba en la cálida ciudad de Fairy Hills, lugar donde la peliceleste se convirtió en el blanco preferido para las burlas de los otros niños de la escuela, lo soportaba bien la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces no podía evitar terminar llorando, era difícil aguantar vivir su nueva vida con padres separados, país diferente, idioma extraño y tras de todo soportar bromas pesadas y burlas en una escuela nueva.

Pero un día en que los niños de siempre decidieron divertirse con ella tirándole bolas de lodo maloliente, Gray había aparecido. La cubrió con su pequeña espalda y después corrió a golpear a todos los pequeños abusadores, niños y niñas, nadie se libró de la furia helada de ese pequeño Gray Fullbuster de solo diez años. A partir de ese momento nadie nunca más la molestó, y ella terminó persiguiéndolo para agradecer al pelinegro quien se ponía rojo cada vez que ella le decía héroe.

 _Una palabra que era casi igual en su idioma natal._

Al final, se hicieron amigos.

Gray siempre la protegió desde entonces, hasta de los inocentes y enamorados chicos que se le vivían declarando a la ojiazul en la secundaria.

Sonrió recordando esos tiempos y observó el autobús detenerse, era el penúltimo que esperaría, cerró los ojos en una pequeña oración y al abrirlos vio al chico de ceño fruncido dirigirse a ella.

 **― ¡Gray Sama!** ―Estaba a punto de ir y lanzarse a abrazarlo como hacia siempre pero se detuvo al último momento. _«Gray Sama aún debe de estar enojado conmigo»_

 **― ¿Qué haces aquí?** ―Preguntó con un tono seco que no esperó usar, pero al verla detenerse en lugar de abrazarlo lo había puesto nervioso. _«¿Y si ella ya se ha cansado de esperarme?»_

 **―Juvia…** ―él seguía molesto. Lo dedujo por el tono de voz. Bajó la mirada para evitar ser un incordió mayor y le extendió el paraguas―. **Juvia estaba preocupa porque Gray Sama no llevó paraguas…**

El pelinegro tomó el paraguas y no supo que decir, estaba pensando tantas cosas, pero ante todo pensaba que si ella estaba ahí para darle algo como eso era porque aún le quería _¿No?_ Bien, el chico de ceño fruncido decidió preguntárselo **―Te dije que no quería verte, ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

 _Okey…_

Eso había sonado frío hasta para él.

Estaba a punto de disculparse y replantear la pregunta, pero al mirarla vio lágrimas en sus ojos y se congeló.

 **―Juvia siente ser una molestia para… para Gray Sa…sama… Juvia no volverá a serlo…** ―Y con lágrimas que no pudo contener más se dio media vuelta y dejó al chico solo en la parada de autobús.

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas cálidas de lluvia que caen y forman vínculos de más de dos"**_

Al otro lado de la calle, en la puerta del garaje de una adorable casa con amplio y verdoso jardín delantero, un chico peliazul que se acababa de bajar de un automóvil negro observaba a un chico pelinegro desordenarse el cabello con frustración luego de que una chica de sombrilla rosa se diese la vuelta y lo dejase solo.

 _Reconoció la situación._

Jellal Fernandes entendió esos síntomas. Él había sufrido la enfermedad de _¨Ineptitud Emocional¨_ y vivía para contarlo. Tal vez su testimonio de vida podría ayudar a otro pobre enamorado. Suspiró hondo, se colocó en la cabeza la capucha de su larga gabardina negra y cruzó la calle hacia la parada de autobuses.

 **―¿Gray?**

El chico pelinegro lo miró confuso.

 **―Si no corres ahora y le dices lo que sientes puede que después te arrepientas…**

 **―Esto no es algo que te importe…** ―Le respondió fríamente _«¿Qué se cree ese tipo? ¿Él?¿El que hizo llorar a mi casi hermana tantas veces viene a darme consejos de amor? Por favor…»_

 **―Es verdad… Pero a Erza si le importas, y a mí me importa ella.**

 **―Te importa tanto y por eso la hiciste llorar tantas veces…** ―Bufó irónico.

 **―Sí, fui estúpido, tan estúpido como tú en este momento. Te sugiero que me tomes como ejemplo y no cometas mis errores, estoy seguro que odiarías parecerte más a mí de lo que ya te estás pareciendo dejando ir a la chica que quieres…** ―le sonrió sarcástico al verlo mirarlo con cólera.

 **―Mira, Fernandes… Puede que ahora estés casado con Erza pero no creas que no te daré una golpiza si sigues por ese camino…**

 **―Si eso sirve para que te calmes… ¡Adelante! Pero no creas que porque mi esposa te quiera como un hermanito menor no voy a defenderme. Al fin y al cabo, yo también necesité que me golpearan para decidirme a actuar…** ―le dio una sonrisa triste y el pelinegro se sorprendió por eso―. **Sabes, tienes fama de frío pero en realidad eres de los que hierven rápido…**

El pelinegro se le iba a tirar encima para darle una paliza pero se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como el peliazul había predicho. _«¡No te daré ese gusto!»_ Y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho lo instó a que hablara.

 **―¡Vaya! Tal vez tú fama sea cierta ¡Te enfrías muy fácil!** ―No pudo evitar sonar burlesco y reírse al ver al pelinegro con un tic de enojo en su ojo. De hecho, ese tic le recordó a Erza. Se notaba que se habían criado juntos. Tal vez fue eso lo que lo hizo relajarse y enfocarse en ayudar al pelinegro.

 **―¿Alguna otra burla?** ―Le espetó frustrado el Fullbuster.

 **―No, no tengo más…** ―levantó los hombros como quien se queda sin trucos bajo la manga―. **Solo quería decirte que alejarte de ella para no lastimarla con tus defectos la dañará más que si decides arriesgarte y quedarte con ella a pesar de ellos.**

El pelinegro lo miró con interés ésta vez, Precisamente ese era el punto. Él no quería lastimar a Juvia con su personalidad fría y tosca, de hecho lo acababa de hacer hacía unos minutos **― ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?**

 **―Porque yo estuve a punto de actuar como un imbécil, al igual que tú en éste momento** ―levantó las manos en señal de paz a pesar del insulto―. **Tú mismo lo viste ¿Cuántas veces hice llorar a Erza por no arriesgarme con mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo me juzgabas en ese momento?** ―Lo miró esperando respuesta.

 **―Como el más grande inepto y estúpido sobre la faz de la Earthland…**

 **―Lo fui… ―** rió apesadumbrado **― ¡Oh, sí que lo fui! Pero ahora ese puesto de honor es tuyo.**

 **―Mira Fernandes…**

 **―No te pongas a la defensiva, yo lo hice en mi momento y terminé tirado al piso de un golpe en media Fráncfort hasta que lo comprendí. Sé más inteligente que yo** ―su voz sería y dura detuvo la amenaza que iba a hacer el joven de cabello negro―. **Yo tardé en aceptar las mierdas de mi pasado, tardé en aceptarme a mí mismo, y tardé en aceptar que Erza ya me amaba así como soy… Pero ahora soy el idiota enamorado más feliz del mundo** ―el peliazul se sonrojó al decir abiertamente algo tan cierto como eso―. **Y estoy seguro que si no hubiese actuado a tiempo, en este momento estaría deseando morirme…** ―le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía existir en él.

 **― ¿Cómo… cómo supiste que era la última oportunidad para reaccionar?** ―La mirada que Jellal tenía al decir lo último lo había dejado impresionado.

 _De alguna manera entendía ese sentimiento de vacío._

 **―Porque al igual que tú en este momento, yo deseaba golpearme a mí mismo hasta perder la conciencia… Así que si no te vas en este momento a perseguir a esa chica te golpearé de tal manera que necesitarás que te pongan pañales por el resto de tu vida…** ―la mirada de acero puro que le dirigió el peliazul le recordó la que usaba Erza para amenazarlo.

 _El pelinegro se dio cuenta que su casi hermana había elegido bien._

Y también se dio cuenta que había llegado su última oportunidad y él no la iba a dejar pasar.

 **―¡Ja! Sabes, yo no voy a ser tan estúpido… Pero antes de irme a atrapar a esa mujer peligrosa, dime ¿Quién te golpeó para que entraras en razón? Creo que debería darle un premio por meter sentido común en idiotas como tú…**

 **―Esa persona estará encantada si le llevas un pastel de fresas y a su futura cuñada de la mano** ―señaló con su cabeza hacia su casa al otro lado de la calle―. **La bofetada que me dio Erza en esa ocasión pudo haber dejado inconsciente a cualquiera, yo quedé como idiota tirado en el suelo, pero creo que fue la fuerza necesaria para recalíbrame el cerebro** ―recordó con una mezcla de dolor y alegría ese día y escuchó reír al pelinegro.

 **―Debí imaginarme que fue ella ―** rió divertido **― Ésta mierda del amor nos hace masoquistas…** ―dijo entre risas un avergonzado azabache.

 **―Amén por eso, Fullbuster. ¡Amén! Pero ahora lárgate…** ―Se miraron sin rencores y el pelinegro se dio media vuelta para irse.

 **―Jellal… gracias…** ―Fue lo último que dijo el joven azabache antes de correr a más no poder en medio de la lluvia, debía alcanzar a cierta peliceleste antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para empezar algo.

Mientras tanto el peliazul sonreía satisfecho, cruzó la calle, se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo para entrar a su hogar la puerta se abrió, unas manos lo jalaron de la solapa de la gabardina hacía adentro y mientras la puerta se cerraba él caía hacía la mullida alfombra de la sala con una pelirroja sobre él.

 **―¿Sabes que me gustan a rabiar los hombres que le echan una mano a otros hombres enamorados?** ―Le preguntó la pelirroja a horcajadas sobre él con un brillo salvaje y a la vez enternecido en sus hermosos cafés.

Jellal sonrió enamorado.

 **¿Sabes qué justo hoy estoy por fundar un grupo de apoyo para machos con corazones en conflicto…?** ―Le respondió divertido con otra pregunta y con el corazón latiéndole emocionado por tener a Erza Scarlet, su valioso tesoro, junto a él.

 _O más bien, sobre él…_

Una mueca lujuriosa en la cara el peliazul se abrió paso en su rostro. Una mueca que hacía notar el hoyuelo en su mejilla que él sabía tanto adoraba su esposa.

 **―Bien, pero tendrán que esperar… ¡Hoy Jellal Fernandes es todo mío!**

 **―Siempre tuyo… Por siempre...** ―Respondió el peliazul atrayéndola hacia él para fundirse en un beso necesitado.

 _El hogar frente a la parada del autobús se llenó de intensos sonidos de amor y placer…_

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas de cálida lluvia que despertaron poco a poco a un corazón"**_

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes y a una cuadra de su apartamento la vio, la chica loca que le causaba tantos conflictos estaba a unos metros de él.

Se volvió a desordenar el cabello nervioso, respiró hondo y la alcanzó.

La tomó del brazo con la mano libre, le dio media vuelta, la acercó a él y la besó con todas las ganas contenidas por tanto tiempo.

La peliceleste solo atinó a soltar la sombrilla asombrada por el hecho.

Cuando la respiración fue necesaria, el pelinegro la vio sonrojado y tomando todo el valor que no sabía que necesitaría le dijo las primeras palabras que su corazón mandó a su mente.

 **―No quiero que mi chica me siga esperando, ya estoy aquí…**

La peliceleste abrió a más no poder sus ojos y si no hubiese sido por el agarre del azabache se hubiese caído al suelo y se hubiese fundido con la lluvia que caía.

El pelinegro a su vez se sentía arder al analizar lo que acababa de decir. Estaba a punto de explicarse mejor cuando la voz de la chica lo interrumpió…

 **― ¡JUVIA ACEPTA! ¡JUVIA LLEVARÁ CON HONOR EL APELLIDO FULLBUSTER!** ―No había manera de describir o contar la cantidad de brillos y corazones que salían de la ojiazul en ese momento.

 _Esta vez fue el turno del pelinegro para casi caerse._

 **― ¡Gray Sama! ¡Gray Sama! ¿¡Está bien!? ¿Está enfermo?** ―Preocupada la peliceleste apenas y lo podía sostener, sin embargo se asombró al oírlo reír.

 **―Así que a esto se refería ese tipo…** _― "… pero ahora soy el idiota enamorado más feliz del mundo"_ Recordó las palabras del esposo de su casi hermana.

 _Ahora las entendía._

No le cabía duda, de que él y ese tipo eran un par de bastardos afortunados.

 **―¡GRAY SAMA! ¡¿Parece que está alucinando!? ¿Gray Sama tiene fiebre?** ―Estaba por tomar su temperatura ―cosa un tanto inútil sí se tenía en cuenta que seguía lloviendo― cuando el pelinegro volvió a besarla haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba por hacer.

 **―No, no. Ya no, mi Juvia, pero hace un momento sí que estaba enfermo…** ―Fue su respuesta al dejar de besarla. Se separó de ella, levantó la sombrilla rosa del suelo, la cerró y se la dio junto con el paraguas de él―. **Sostén esto** ―Y sin esperar más, se agachó y; como si fuese un saco de papas, cargó en un hombro a la ojiazul.

 **―¡Grrraaaaayyy Saaaamaaaaaaa!** ―Roja a más no poder la mujer no salía de su asombro.

 **―¡Quédate quieta mujer de agua! Ya sé que es lo que has intentado hacer estás últimas semanas…**

 **―Grrrray Saamaaa, Juvia lo lamenta y…**

 **―Y nada…** ―Le dio una nalgada a la mujer que cargaba en el hombro y la escuchó emitir un grito que sonó extrañamente placentero―. **Eres una niña mala…** ―Con una voz algo ronca agregó―. **Y cuando lleguemos a la casa te enseñaré que el hielo también puede quemar…**

La mujer de cabello celeste no pudo contestar ya que se había sobrecalentado y terminado inconsciente en el fuerte hombro del azabache, mientras que unas gotitas de sangre provenientes de la su nariz de la peliceleste se fundían con las de lluvia que caían en la acera…

 _En cierto apartamento, más sonidos de amor y placer serían escuchados…_

 **Drip Drip Drop**

 _" **Gotas de cálida lluvia que descongelaron un apasionado corazón"**_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **T,T Sus reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a seguir creando historias T,T**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

 **¡Gracias mil por su apoyo!** Mi fanfic **"Mi Maid"** No avanzaría si no fuese por sus palabras de apoyo. **Espero** que les haya gustado esta historia, la verdad **disfruté mucho** escribiéndola. **xD**

 **Freundin,** es una revista femenina alemana.

No me **cabe la felicidad** del saber que tantas personas **geniales** leen estas ocurrencias. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! **QoQ7**

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


End file.
